Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper
Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper is an animated Christmas special starring Yogi Bear and his friends. It first aired in 1982 on CBS. Summary It is December in Jellystone Park, and Ranger Smith is in the ranger station, looking forward to relaxing for the winter now that the tourists have gone home and Yogi Bear is hibernating. But before he can relax, he suddenly gets a visit from several of Yogi and Boo Boo's friends - Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse. They explain that they have come from the city to visit Yogi and Boo Boo, and they ask Smith to call Yogi and tell him they're here. Smith reluctantly calls Yogi on the phone, only to get an answering machine message saying that Yogi and Boo Boo have left their cave to visit their friends in the city for Christmas. Smith, figuring that Yogi and Boo Boo stowed away on one of the tourist buses, calls the city's authorities to grab the bears. Huck and the gang, figuring that Yogi and Boo Boo are in trouble now, head back to the city. Meanwhile, Yogi and Boo Boo have arrived in the city and are looking for their friends when two of the sheriff's zookeepers show up and start chasing after them through the bus station and into a nearby department store. Just outside the store in question, a billionaire named J. Wellington Jones sends his seven-year-old daughter, Judy, inside to go pick out a Christmas present. She'd prefer for him to come along and pick out the present himself, but he is too busy attending to business affairs. Yogi and Boo Boo manage to elude the zookeepers by disguising themselves as one of the store's Santas and an elf. Just then, Judy, thinking that Yogi is Santa himself, approaches them, saying that she only wants one thing for Christmas - for her father to spend Christmas with her. Despite not actually being Santa Claus, Yogi decides to try to help make Christmas a little merrier for Judy. Meanwhile, though, Mr. Jones has noticed his daughter's disappearance and asks the store security to find her. When one of the guards sees Judy with Yogi and Boo Boo, he gives chase after them, and the chief of security orders all the exits sealed, but the two bears and Judy manage to escape from the store in a snowmobile. Soon, in the city park, Yogi comes upon a couple going out to have a picnic and gets them to hand over their picnic basket by telling them it is indeed too cold to have a picnic, but he's willing to try out the idea for them. Then, after "borrowing" some ornaments and putting them on a nearby tree, he, Boo Boo, and Judy have the couple's picnic food for lunch. Yogi admits to Judy that he isn't really Santa, but she says she already figured that out hours ago, and she won't tell them where she lives since she never has this much fun at home. Yogi and Boo Boo step inside a phone booth and discuss the problem of helping Judy get back to her home. Boo Boo suggests they could maybe find it in the phone book, but they find there are way too many people with the surname "Jones" in the city. Luckily, at that point, Huckleberry and the gang show up. Since Judy still won't tell them where she lives, Yogi gets Huck, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw, Hokey, Snooper, and Blabber to go look for all the Joneses in the city and see if any of them know Judy, while Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy stay behind to keep an eye on her. While on the search, Snagglepuss runs into Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, who have somehow time-traveled from the past to raise money for the Loyal Order of Water Buffaloes' Christmas party for some children back in Bedrock. Snagglepuss doesn't have any money to donate, but Fred gets him to ask a nearby woman for a donation. When he does so, she mistakenly thinks Snagglepuss is ferocious, and Fred and Barney pretend to subdue him, garnering a couple of money from the woman. Meanwhile, Quick Draw pays a visit to Mr. Jinks, but he says he doesn't know anyone with the Jones surname in his house. Right after Quick Draw leaves, Pixie and Dixie give Mr. Jinks their Christmas present for him - an angry dog. Yogi also gets Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, and Yakky Doodle to help in the search, but they have no luck finding anyone who knows Judy. Over at the police station, Snooper and Blabber are speaking with the chief of police, who informs them that they have an APB out for a guy in a Santa suit who is with a billionaire's daughter. Just then, one officer tells the chief that the bear they're looking for has been found in the park. Snooper and Blabber, realizing that Yogi is the guy the police are looking for, rush back to the park. Over at the Jones mansion, Ranger Smith, who saw a TV report about Yogi "kidnapping" Judy earlier, come to see Mr. Jones. Smith tries to tell Mr. Jones that Yogi is really a nice bear and won't hurt Judy, when suddenly the butler, Flaversham, informs his employer that the police have found Judy in the park. At the park, Judy sadly observes how inseparable Augie and his father are and finally says she wants to go home to her dad. When Yogi asks why Judy is crying, Snooper tells him that he and Blabber found out she is the daughter of J. Wellington Jones. Suddenly, the police surround them and arrest Yogi, and Mr. Jones comes up, wanting to have a word with the bear who "stole" his daughter. Yogi tells Mr. Jones that he didn't kidnap Judy, but rather, she ran away because she was tired of her father never spending time with her. Mr. Jones finally realizes this, and tells the police chief to let Yogi go, since this mess wasn't his fault at all. Afterward, Yogi and the gang have a campfire out in the park with Judy and her father. Ranger Smith, after straightening things out with the police, tries to scold Yogi for everything that's happened today, but ultimately cannot bring himself to do so and instead wishes him a Merry Christmas. Smith then joins Yogi's group to sing "Jingle Bells" and wish Merry Christmas to the viewers. Voice Cast *Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble, Bulldog and Security Guard *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Augie Doggie, Snooper and Blabber, Dixie, Mr. Jinks and Wally Gator *Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone, Policeman and Security Guard *Georgi Irene as Judy Jones *Allan Melvin as Magilla Gorilla *Don Messick as Boo Boo, Ranger Smith and Pixie *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy *Hal Smith as J. Wellington Jones, Sergeant and Zookeeper *Janet Waldo as Mrs. Jones, Murray's Wife, Lady in the Street and PA Voice at Bus Depot *Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle and Zookeeper Credits * Story by: Mark Evanier * Executive Producers: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch & Jayne Barbera ** ©1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Story Direction: Alex Lovy * Character Design: Iwao Takamoto * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voice Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Daws Butler as the voice of Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Mister Jinx, Snagglepuss, Hokey Wolf * Additional Voices: Mel Blanc, Henry Corden, Georgi Irene, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jimmy Weldon * Directed by: Steve Lumley * Animation Direction: Geoff Collins * Layout: Deane Taylor, Bruce Pedersen * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Jerry Liew, Ev-King Prime, Beverly MacNamara * Animators: Gerry Grabner, Greg Ingram, Henry Nevill, Chris Cuddington, Sue Beak, Peter Gardiner, Dick Dunn, John Martin, Mike Stapleton * Assistant Animators: Chris Dawson, Karen Barboutis, Denise Kirkum, Ray Bale, Peter Jones * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Helen McAdam * In-betweener: Tommy Ardolino * Animation Checking Manager: Ellen L. Bayley * Animation Checkers: Lyn McLean, Brodee Myers, Lauralei Wethy, Kim Marden, Ian Hibble * Color Styling: Ester Ginat * Special Effects: Sven Christoffersen, Liz Prodger, Irmina Dubinska * Xerography: Joan Lawson * Xerox Check/Inking: Christine O'Connor * Cel Painter: Michelle Urbano * Paint Manager: Donene Baily * Ink and Paint: David Law * Camera Supervisor: Gary Page * Camera Operators: Shaun Bell, Renée Robinson, Hank Prins, Jarý, Tanya Viskich, Bruce Warner, Karen Siggs * Editors: Robert Ciaglia, Sam Horta * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Production Control: Roz Wiseman * Original Recording: Ken Berger · B & B Studios * Re-Recording: Richard Olson, Joe Wachter * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisors: Paul DeKorte, Sam Horta * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Mary Gleason, Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis, Katherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams, Robert Ciaglia * Sound Effects Supervisors: Larry C. Cowan, Sam Horta, Eileen Horta * Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Animation: Cuckoo's Nest Studios * Animation Production: Hanna-Barbera Australia See Also *''Casper's First Christmas, in which Casper and Hairy Scary meet Yogi and friends *Yogi's First Christmas'' External Links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1205608/ Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper] at the Internet Movie Database Category:CBS shows Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:The Flintstones Category:Christmas specials Category:The Funtastic Index